A Bittersweet End
by Asiramx
Summary: Its been four years.


Randy sighed. One more day, until he has to give up the mask. He hated the fact that he had to give up the mask that he cherished. The mask that he keeps in the security of his bookbag. He remembered it was part of his daily routine to make sure his book and the mask were safely secured.

He didn't want to get rid of the book that he got to know for the past four years. He felt close to it. And he was pretty sure the book felt the same way. He noticed that the book was scolding him less and less as he started to make sense of the riddles that were given to him as part of his training. He mastered the skills. Who knew he could fly!

Ever since the defeat of the Sorcerer. He had to deal with the Sorceress. In all honesty. He had forgotten she had existed until she one day, re-appeared. She caused trouble for quite sometime. Stanking vulnerable people, attacking him during school hours. Luckily, with his friend by his side; who had to be turned into a tengu during the fight. He defeated the Sorceress and sent her back to the Land Of The Shadows.

After that, things were quite peaceful. Mcfist had stopped sending robots after him. Which he sorta missed. He never really found out what his deal was.

He supposed, it was a good thing. Howard's and his friendship improved afterwards. For a time. The two had a spat. It was during the time the Sorceress was stanking everyone. Howard didn't like the fact that his friend was coming home with severe injuries. Randy would say, he was fine and then a fight ensues. It would often lead Randy in tears. They didn't speak for sometime. They reconciled, before the finale battle with the Sorceress.

Life was going great for him. But he couldn't help but feel sorrow. His memories were going to be erased along with his friend's.

It was a bittersweet end.

He took some comfort in know that his memories will be used for his successor. Hopefully, they use it, wisely.

Randy must have realized that he was staring at the book for too long. He didn't realize that his friend sneaked into the room. Randy jolted up when he felt a small hand pat his shoulder, "Ah!" He said, glaring at the red-haired boy with annoyance, "What the hell, bro?" He said, his shoulders slumping.

His friend, Howard, gives his friend a mischievous grin, "What's taking you so long?" He asked, crossing his arms, "You know, we have to be in school at 7am. We have to get our cap and gowns."

His friend was a lot taller, still chubby. His hair, neatly combed. Courtesy of his mother.

Ahh. That's right. Graduation. It had been crammed into his head constantly by his friends and family. It was the least on his mind.

"Right, right. Okay." Randy sighed, grabbing The Nomicon.

"You don't need that." Howard sighed, "At least, not right now. We'll take care of it, when we get back, okay?"

"I'll wait downstairs." Howard closes the door to his room, leaving Randy in solitude. He grabs the Nomcion, stroking it gently, "I'll be back, okay?"

The book shone brightly, vibrating in response.

"Then... we could do this, together."

It shone again.

Randy placed the book gently on his counter, "I'll be back.." He said. He reached for the door, turning the knob. He hesitated for a moment before opening the door and exiting his room.

At the graduation. Randy sat on his chair in front of the stage. Nervously tapping his foot on the ground, casually looking from side to side. His friend; who was sitting next to him, elbowed his arm. Randy let out a small yelp. He glared at his friend, "What is it?"

"Stop doing that!" He hissed lowly.

"Doing what?"

"That!" Howard pointed his stubby hand over to his friend's leg, "Stop it!"

"I can't help it."

"Sorry, bro." Howard let out a grunt. A soft smile forms on his face, "It's going to be okay, buddy."

Randy return the smile, "Thanks bro. I'm just nervous is all."

Randy casually glanced around, his classmates seated in front of him in their cap in gowns. Blue and gold. The school's colors. To the far right, sat Theresa Fowler. She had longer hair reaching towards her back. Randy blushed. She was so pretty. He hoped that he had a chance to ask her out, after this.

"Howard Weinerman." Principal Silmovitz called out from the podium. Howard plopped out of his chair, giving his bro the thumbs up. When Randy heard his friend's name. He gave him the thumbs up in return, watching with pride as his friend, went on the stage, shaking his hands with the principal before sitting down.

"His hands are sweaty." Howard chuckled.

"Randall Cunningham." Randy slowly got up from his seat, walking on stage with his wobbly legs, accepting his diploma and shaking hands with the Principal.

Principal Slimovitz leaned in and smiled at him, "Have a nice day, Ninja." He whispered, giving him a wink.

Randy paled. The clapping became distorted. How did Silmovitz know he was the Ninja? How? He thought he was discreet about his identity.

"Randy, I think you need to go back to your seat, now."

Randy nodded, walking down the steps and taking his seat. Howard raises an eyebrow at him, "What happened?"

"Silmovitz knew."

"Wh-" Before his friend could say anything more. Silmovitz had cleared his throat to gain the audience's attention once more, "That's all for the students. Let's give them a round of a applause!"

People around him started clapping in excitement. Once the clapping died down, Silmovitz spoke again.

"Annnnd please welcome, Hannibal Mcfist!"

The back of Randy's hair stood up when heard that name. He watched as Mcfist walked towards the podium. He seemed grouchier than usual. Randy chuckled somewhat, did he really miss fighting with the Ninja?

"I am Hannibal Mcfist as you all know by now!" Mcfist plastered a smile on his face which Randy knew all too well that it was fake, "Congratulations to the class of 2017! It must have been hard with all the monster and robot attacks!" He chuckled. The audience erupted into laughter except for Randy. He only growled under his breath.

"But you guys held your head up high and trudged on despite the challenges. It brought you here today. I might even see some of you at my office, one day!"

Most likely.

"I also want to thank the Ninja for keeping the town safe." Randy chuckled, knowing how much Mcfist hated him, "We wouldn't be around today. Now, let's celebrate in honor of the Ninja and the class of 2017!"

1...

Randy grabbed his cap.

2...

He casts a quick glance at Howard, who smiled back.

3!

Randy threw his cap in the air along with the rest of his classmates. He looked at the blue cap sadly. It was the end of his high school days. He wasn't sure to feel happy or feel very saddened.

"Randy?" A gentle voice called out behind him.

Randy turned around to see Theresa Fowler. Her look was a concerned one. Howard had excused himself to talk to Debbie Kang, "Ahh, Theresa.. What is..." Randy choked on his own words before speaking again, "What is up?"

"Are you alright?"

"I'm great! Just happy that we left high school!"

Theresa giggled. Which made Randy relax, "How is everything?"

"Great." Theresa twirled her hair, she blushed, "I'm wondering, if you would like to go to Mcflubber busters later on? The whole class is going and I was wondering, if you and I could go... Together."

"T-Together?" Randy glanced blushing harder.

"Yes, will you?"

Randy turned back around to face her.

"O-Of course!"

Theresa squealed in happiness. Once she realized she did that. She immediately closed her mouth, "Uh, I'll see you then?"

"Yeah..."

Theresa left to talk to Debbie about the date, leaving Randy flustered.

"Way to go, bro! You did it!" He felt a clap on his back, "Ready to go."

"Whenever, you're ready."

As Randy walked up the stairs to his room. He grew increasingly nervous. His friend giving him words of reassurance but he wasn't sure about this. Maybe, he could get up, grabbed the book and the mask. He wouldn't know where to go. As long as he was still the ninj-No.

That was a selfish way of thinking.

He opened the door to see the book shining intensely. He peered over at his friend and nodded. It was time to go.

Randy opened the book. Both bodies slumped to the ground their eyes open and drooling.

Randy opened eyes to see doodles dancing around; he could hear his friend screaming in the background. It had been only, what? Twice, he has been in the book?

He landed on his feet on the grassy plain. His friend slammed onto the ground, moaning in pain. Randy rushes over to his friends aid, helping him up, "Ugh, dumb book."

"Ninja." First Ninja stepped into view with a obvious frown on his face, "Welcome."

"Is it time?" Randy asked, with a sad look on his face.

"It is time."

"I'm going to miss you!" A voice cried out.

Plop Plop charged down to the both of them, hugging him tightly, "Don't gooooo!"

Randy patted Plop Plop on the top of his head, "We have to, I'm sorry."

Howard clinged onto Plop Plop, "Maybe, we'll see each other again?"

"I don't know. Maybe!" Plop Plop said this rather sadly. He lets go of his two friends with hesitation, "I'm going to miss you.

"Me too!"

All three of them looked at each other as if they were going to cry, right there and then. Howard's lips had quivered, "See you?"

Plop Plop nodded, "see you soon." Plop Plop turns his attention over to First Ninja, "Aren't you going to say something?"

First Ninja turned away without saying anything at first. Randy frowned. He expected his teacher to at least say something about his departure. Howard growled at the first ninja, he opened his mouth say something only for Randy to shake his head.

First Ninja turns his head towards Randy, sighing.

"It was an honor working with you, ninja."

The scenery changed to a hallway. The first ninja gestures to a door. The letters on the door, reading, "The ultimate lesson."

Randy and Howard looked at the door. Randy took a deep breath, opening the door. He looks back at the first ninja, smiling warmly, "It was nice working with you too."

Howard frowned when his friend gestures his friend to say something, "You're okay, I guess."

"Come on, bro." Randy urged his friend, "It's time."

Randy walked inside the door with Howard in towe. When the door was closed. There was a bright red flash. The first ninja bowed, "You were my best ninja."


End file.
